


This Is Not The End (Fanmix)

by Gryph



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, My First Fanart, My First Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the series finale of House. House and Wilson are one of the greatest bromances in the history of television. Slash or not, the show was definitely the story of their true love.</p><p>Art, track list, lyrics excerpts, and download link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not The End (Fanmix)

Download at [box](http://anonym.to/https://www.box.com/s/191bc10d7de5d1c7c421) (91MB zip; 14 songs + cover, lyrics)

 

 **01 – Let Them Talk | Hugh Laurie**  
We have the kind of love that’s so strong  
We´ll be together from now on  
They say that gossip comes from the devil´s workshop  
And only true love can make it stop  
I´m gonna keep on, I´m gonna keep on loving you  
‘Til the day that I die

 **02 – All This Time | OneRepublic**  
I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper  
I don't know the city but it isn't home  
But you say I'm lucky to love something that loves me  
But I'm torn as I could be wherever I roam

Hear me say  
All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
We got all these words can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you

 **03 – I’ll Stand By You | Glee Cast** **(orig. Pretenders)**  
Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

 **04 – Hymn For The Missing | RED**  
You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wanders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced

Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? Will you wait?  
Will I see you again?

 **05 – Live Forever | Drew Halcomb & The Neighbors**  
Take courage when the road is long  
Don't ever forget you are never alone

I want you to live forever  
Underneath the sky so blue  
I want you to live forever  
Underneath the sky so blue

 **06 – Don’t You Remember | Adele**  
When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any scene, I had no idea of the state we were in

I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,  
But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before  
Baby, please remember me once more

 **07 – All By Myself | Glee Cast (orig. Eric Carmen)**  
Hard to be sure;  
Sometimes, I feel so insecure,  
And love so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure.

All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself anymore.  
All by myself, don't wanna live all by myself anymore.

 **08 – For Crying Out Loud | Meat Loaf**  
I was lost ‘til you were found  
And I never knew how far down  
I was falling before I reached the bottom

I was cold and you were fire  
And I never knew how the pyre  
Could be burning on the edge of the ice field

 **09 – Desperate | Stanfour**  
From all those tears and all the pain  
And all those years you wasted pushing them away  
You´re goin´down; it´s time you face it

You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin´  
That someday you´re gonna see the light

 **10 – Make You Feel My Love | Adele**  
I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

 **11 – Please Remember Me | Tim McGraw**  
When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
New wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts

You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

 **12 – Everybody Hurts | R.E.M.**  
When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (Hold on)  
If you think you've had too much  
Of this life, well hang on

Everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends

 **13 – Cry Over Me | Meat Loaf**  
I want your heart broken  
Some sign of emotion  
I want to see the tears tumble down  
Show me I meant something  
And that you feel nothing  
But your world crashing to the ground

It's so easy for you  
To forget about me  
Did you ever feel anything?

 **14 – This Is Not The End | Clare Maguire**  
And from today I wish you joy  
From this day I wish you peace  
I hope that life will pass you by  
As softly as the falling leaves

And when your heart is full again  
Raise a glass for me my friend  
And dry your eyes  
And lay me down  
I tell you this is not the end  
Oh dry your eyes  
And lay me down  
I tell you this is not the end


End file.
